Into mysterious waters
by Nixiefairy21
Summary: Nixie is a bit of a loner. Okay, a lot of a loner. And when she goes to a shadow falls camp, she is stuck with a bunch of freaks! But she just goes with it until she finds out she is even more of a freak than the others. What is she?
1. Chapter 1

**was'up fellow readers and writer, this is a story based on the shadow falls series, I own nothing from the series and I hope u like it. I do not own the image for this story. Sorry, but I don't.**

*sigh*

Nixie rolled over in her bed when her alarm woke her from her peaceful sleep and moaned, today was the day she was being sent to camp for the summer.

Nixie sat up and looked at her clock. 6:51am. _okay th_ en, she thought, while stretching her legs over the edge of the looked at her room,taking in all of the details, which where quite a few. she painted on her walls a lot, but her dad don't mind. their was one wall with a purple tree painted onto the teal walls, and the tree was littered with papers pined to the branches. her small 'hangout space' in the corner was a grey wall with pink,teal, and purple vines of swirls and twists. the rest or the room was pretty much a large painting of the ocean floor. a assortment of colored corals lined the seafloor and made hills of color around the room. Fish swam in blue-green water, and birds soared in the light blue painted sky. and finally, hanging on her door was a round sign with her full name painted in purple: Nixie Viviane Murel Kasper.

Philipp Mario kasper, her adopted father, would still be in bed,and her mom, Maria Lilian Kasper, worked the night shift at the hopital and would be back soon. So she just sat in her bed and drew in her new notebook. Her dad bought her two for camp, to make camp more bearable for her.

She replayed the argument with her parents in her mind. It went like this:

 _Nixie, your doctor said that you are anti-social._

 _What does she mean by that?_

 _You don't like people._

 _People are fine, I just don't talk to them much._

 _That's the think, Dr. Day said that maybe you should try to talk to others._

 _I talk to others!_

 _Not a lot. We watch you in groups, dear. You usually hang out by the wall._

 _I do not._

 _Dear, we don't want you to be lonely._

 _I'm not lonely, I have you!_

 _..._

 _*sigh* Where is this going?_

 _Dr. Day has recommended a camp for you to go to, to improve social-ness._

 _A CAMP! ARE YOU KIDING?!_

 _No dear. this is no joke. We want you to go to this camp._

 _But..._

 _No buts. This is for you, honey. We don't want you to grow up reclusive._

 _I'm not gonna..._

 _We already signed you up._

 _...Really?_

 _...This is for you dear. You are going to this camp._

 _UUUUGGGG!_

So yeah. She is stuck going to a Shadow Falls Camp For Troubled Teens. Hey Look, _I'm A troubled teen,fun_. not.

Nixie perked up when she heard the front door open. She rushed down the stair and into the kitchen to see a blond head putting her stuff down on the granite counter.

"Hey, mom. How was work?" Nixie asked.

" I had some stubborn people. Exausting." She sighed.

"oh. I get it. Some people don't know what's good for 'em."

" Yep. I got you something for camp." She smiled. "I think you will like it."

She pulled out a bag with a Michel's label on it. Out of the bag came six mini canvaces ( three more than normal), twelve tubes of paint and A pack of new paintbrushes.

" Wow." Nixie said.

She looked at the paint tubes and smiled.

" this is the really good stuff, mom. Why did you buy this?"

"Well, I didn't want my child to call me at midnight and claim she had a emergency. _That she ran out of paint_! *gasp*" Her mom teased.

Nixie rolled her eyes, but hugged her mom. " I love you."

" you to Deary."

when they let go her mom straightened her shirt and look at her watch.

" it's 7:38. I have to go wake up Phillip. Wish me luck." Maria said walking up the stairs.

Nixie saluted her mother. " if you are unable to return, know that your services will be realized. For America!"

"Haha. For America." she stepped up another step. "Oh, I'll be coming with you to the bus stop."

"you don't have to mom," Nixie smiled "I know you had a long night."

"that's okay. I want to come. I just need to change."

" okay mom. I'll get my stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

**hello readers and possible supernaturals. Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own any of the shadow falls, or this picture. Please review!**

Nixie looked At The mirror before heading down the stairs with her large, grey suite case. She had short, curly, blackish-brown hair, and large, blue eyes. She was skinny, but a little flat. Just a little compared to other girls. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a sparkly peacock on it, her favorite light blue jean shorts with a white belt, and a pair of grey and blue sneakers.

" Nixie?! Are you coming?" Caller her father.

" Coming!" She Called.

the took her hair and tied it back with a purple band before leaving her room for a long,torturous time.

* * *

Well, they got to stop at their favorite restaurant outside of their town for her early 16th birthday (but, knowing her parents, they would take her to the beach that weekend).She had a big plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and raisin toast. The bus stop was about a hour and a half away form her house, so they talked or listened to music.

When they reached the bus stop, Nixie's nerves where chewed raw. She was less then happy to go to this summer camp. Though, all she was going to do was draw, go to the beach or paint, so she had nothing better to do.

But going to a camp for troubled teens was not on her summer list. She twitched her eyebrows ans saw all the funny colors and lines in other's head. Her parents said it was her wild imagination.

"well, here we are. Let's look for you bus." Her mother said.

Near the end of the parking lot was a bus with a sigh tied to it that said _Shadow Falls Camp._ " there it is, but it does not look like they are ready yet. Do you want to get something from the shop?" Phillip asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Nixie said, dashing off

* * *

Nixie browsed the small shop until she was at the cash register, and all she bought was a pack if spearmint gum and a Coke.

when she got within hearing range of her parents, she saw them talking to a girl and one who Nixie assumed was her sister.

She looked like a normal girl, exept for a black strip in her light brown hair and the underside was a piercing red hair. She had about a moderate skin tone, brown eyes, and straight, brown hair that reached her mid-back. She was wearing a green tank, short jeans like Nixie, and flip flops.

Nixie strolled up to her family and smiled awkwardly.

the girl looked at her, twitched her eyebrows(odd) and smiled.

"Hi. My name is Sarah Bentley."

" Hello. My name is Nixie Kasper." she said shaking Sarah's hand and quickly pulling away, she does not like touching people.

"They came over and asked if we saw the bus to shadow falls. She is going to the same camp as you. Isn't that fun?" Nixie's mom coacked.

" Brilliant." Nixie rolled her eyes.

Everybody turned when they heard a screech. The bus doors were open and campers were filling into the bus.

" Look, Britt, the bus." Sarah said to her sister.

Sarah and Britt walked towards the bus. And Nixie turned to her parents and gave them a sad smile.

" Have fun, dear." Phillip said.

"Call us before bed."

"okay I will." Nixie hugged her parents. "Don't have too much fun without me. I love ya'll" and with that she walked of to the big yellow bus.


	3. Chapter 3

"hello fan fiction readers. I hope that you like this story. Please review. Enjoy!

*Sarah POV

I was sitting in the about the middle of the bus, this was a bus full of werewolves,vampires (ugh), witches, fairies, and shape shifters. After a few minutes,the last passenger,Nixie, boarded the bus. She had a strange pattern. It looked like a basic fairy, but with more... Undefined lines.

I looked back at the strange chick and wondered,What are you?Based on the fact that her parents are human, I don't think she knows. I glanced away for a moment only to see a vamp eyeing the girl. Damn it! It was Emrick, a bad vamp who is good at the art of bullying.

"Hey bitch what do you think you are doing back here?" h

"Ummm... sitting. How about you?" she said in a nice but sassy tone of voice.

"Shut up you little bitch! " he shouted while getting closer to her with those demonic eyes.

"Why don't you shut up okay this is not your seat and you have no reason to be talking shit to me... okay. so back up and sit you little ass back in YOUR seat and leave me alone!" she said getting angry.

i thought i should jump in because i have handled Emrick before. I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the very back of the bus.

"Leave her alone!" i screamed with a little growl in there. Werewolves and vampires have bad blood between each other. Emrick stands up and his eyes turn a darker red and he grows his fangs and charges towards me.

"Stop picking on her!" i screamed at him and he grew more mad.

"why the hell do you care?" he asked and i stood there for a moment thinking about how i needed to protect her because she is new blood and she is not used to this.

"Just leave her the hell alone you sorry ass bitch!" i screamed with a louder growl and he attacks me and i scratch his face.

"HEY HEY NO FIGHTING!" the bus driver yelled and i sat back down in my seat.

I looked back at Nixie and she looked scared as hell. I feel bad now because she is so scared and she still has to sit by Emrick. I make eyes contact with her and motion for her to come sit with me. She stands up slowly and walks beside Emrick with out breaking eye contact with him. She finally gets to my seat and she looks relived but still a little scared.

"What was that?" Nixie asked.

"Well you see he has anger issues and when someone stands up to him, especially people like me, he gets angry." i sniffed in air and looked at her. She was trying to hid it, but i smelled her fear.  
"That is good information, but i was talking about the fact that HIS EYES TURNED BLOOD RED AND HIS CANINES GREW A GOOD INCH!" Nixie cried out. Of coarse you were.

Well,I was right. She has no clue about who she is, or who we are.

" Well... everything will be explained to you later." I said. i knew she wouldn't be satisfied with my answer, but i could not explain the whole concept of supernaturals by myself. I leave that job to Holiday.

She gave me a blank look and just looked at her iphone. She put on a pair of purple wireless headphones and listed to her music without pressing for answers.  
She seems like a cool gal. She stood up for herself in front of Emrick, so she can't be all bad. Still, something was diffrent about her, something almost... magical.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own any of the shadow falls series, or the picture.**

*Nixie's POV*

My song list stopped and i removed my headphone. I looked over at Sarah. She stood up for me in front of that bully, Emrick, who was just being a jerk, until things got rough. Sarah looked up at me from her phone and plastered a fake grin on her face.

" So..." Sarah said.

" Yes?" I answered.

"Well, I saw that you do not look much like your parents, so I was wondering if you..."

i read the rest of the question in her mind. It was a common question people asked me 'cause I really don't look like my parents.

" No, I was adopted by them. They were friends of my parents, my mom died during birth and my dad died two months later in a shooting, so they took me In instead of going to a orphanage."

" OMG. I'm really sorry."

I understood her pity, but I didn't need it. I never knew my parents,except for what my family told me about them, and I am happy with my family now.

" what is it it like, I mean...not to live with your real parents?"

" Well, as I said, I never really knew my parents. The Kaspers are my parents, in a way, they raised me and all..." I had nothing other to say. Their was nothing to say.

the bus stopped and the driver, a man that looked to be in his late twenties,who was tall with blond hair, stood up and announced to the camper...

"Listen up! we have another hour before we get to camp! So everyone get what they need and get back here in five minutes!"

Everyone got up and started walking to the front of the bus to get off. I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking out of the isle as I stepped out I was pushed back in and fell on Sarah. I look up and saw Emrick snicker as he walked out into the isle. I can't freakin' believe it!That bastard pushed me!I heard Sarah growl quietly, and I agreed with that point.

" What's his problem?" I frowned.

"He's a bitch. He has always been, are you okay?" Sarah said.

I brushed myself off. "I'm fine.I fell of a horse once,that was way worse." I smiled.

I never told anyone that, except my parents, they found out when they arrived at the hospital.

Sarah giggled as we walked into the building."Did you fall a lot?"

"No,the horse was spooked." I looked at her.

She laughed."Really, by what?"

"A Frog." I laughed.

Sarah laughed even harder.

"Well, there are two things a horse is scared of: things that move, and things that Don't."

"HAHA! That's good."

* * *

I made my way around the building.I got a bag of BBQ chips and a Coke then was back at the bus in no was in her seat already.I sat down,opened my chips and popped one in my mouth.

"Why are you being sent to camp?" Sarah asked chewing a piece of gum.

"Why are you being sent to this camp?" I . "I didn't mean to be ."

She shrugged. "It's seriously,why?"

I sighed. "Well, my parents said that I am reclusive and that my shrink recommended this camp for troubled teens."

"Are you?" She said.

"What?"

"reclusive."

"I...never gave it much thought,but I."

"So your parents said that you would become a crazy cat lady." she smirked.

"I actually like dogs better." ...Why did I say that?

"Same." she smiled.

"Why are you being sent to camp?" I asked in a more polite manner.

..."same as you, learning to get along with others." Sarah frowned.

"Really, you come of as miss pirky to me." i smiled.

She punched me playfully in the sholder. "I know. What are my parents thinking?"

I laughed. Then I gut a stabbing pain in my chest. I know this pain. I frowned remembering why I have the pain. Five years. It started five years ago, and it was still hear, haunting her.

"Earth to Nixie!" Sarah said. I snapped out of my daze.

"You okay?" She looked concerned.

I looked away. Never again. "I'm fine."

"if you say so."

The rest of the ride was in silence. She texted on her phone and I looked at my twitter, Instagram, facebook, and played games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarah's POV**

The bus stopped and the driver said that everyone is in the dining hall and our luggage was going to be brought to our cabins,blah blah blahs. We got of the bus quickly, so we wouldn't get any trouble from a certain vampire bastard we know. We walked to the dining hall, but Nixie seemed a little on edge. She was tense, And her eyes darted back and forth, as if waiting for something to happen.

" Most of the others are a lot nicer than Emrick." I said.

" Most?" She questioned.

i looked around to see if any of my pack was around. Nope.

"I know this one girl who is a real bitch. She thinks everyone is below her,But she won't bother you, I swear." I think of Fredericka, a girl in my pack, a real snobby bitch.

she humph. She has been distant since the bus. I know she said her parents thought that she was non social, but how bad is it?

we opened the doors and walked in to the dining hall. There were plenty, of people in the room, but a few more buses had not come yet. I saw some of my pack members at one of the tables. Fredricka, Anna, Ethan,Sam, and our pack leader,Lucas.

"I got to go, I see my...group." I bit back saying pack.

"okay. See ya." She said as I walked towards my pack.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" Anna asked as I sat down.

"Good, you?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks. What's with that girl you walked in with?"

I frowned. "Her name is Nixie, I think she is a fairy. She is actually pretty cool."

"I mean, she seems sort of off with her pattern, is all." She said in defense.

"She looks like a fairy." Anna continued. "I just wanted to know if you knew something."

" No I don't." I snapped. Then I softened my tone. "She doesn't even know about us. When emrick started teasing her, and got mad with the whole bad-ass fangs and red eyes, she looked like she saw a ghost."

we both shiver at the thought of ghosts, or death Angels.

"She look alone." Sam, a strong,tan, brown eyed, short blond haired were said, looking at was looking at her phone with one ear bud in her ear, so she must have her music list playing.

"I thought about introducing her to the fairies, but I did not know what they would say."

"Yeah. With that pattern, they are bound to look at her weird." He was still staring.

"like you?" Anna teased. She noticed him staring, too.

"what?!" Sam frowned, looking away from her towards Anna and I.

Anna snorted. "Your eyes are gonna pop out of your head for how hard your staring."

he coughed. "Well... She seems... Different." I tried to hold back a giggle.

"does somebody have a crush?" I smirked.

He gave me a sidways glare. "No." He denies it.

I hear snickers across the room, and look over to see a group of vamps looking at Sam and giggling like they heard everything. They probably did.

"based on the vampires' laughter, your lying." I grinned.

He glared even harder at me. "Shut up."

"if you say so." I smirk.

* * *

We waited a few more minutes for all of the other campers to arrive. I checked brain pattern of new campers and introduced new werewolves to the pack until the last of the campers walked into the cafeteria. Shifter,witch,two vamps, a fairy,and some chick with a closed mind.

When someone has a closed mind, they come of as bitchy and snobbish, or they are trying to hid something. I growl along with the rest of the pack. Someone with a closed mind,to a were, is a threat.

"Who the hell is she?" Fredricka said.

I glance up at Lucas, who looks like he saw someone grow a extra he know her? I don't have time to think about it cuz Holiday and Sky stood at the front of the large room.

Holiday cleared her throat. "okay campers, welcome to Shadow Falls."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, I do not own any of the shadow fall.**

Nixie's POV

I was sitting by myself, again. Sarah went to sit with her grooup, so I was left alone. I sat at a table near the back, listening to one of my other playlists ,until is saw a specific table looking at me. It was the same table Sarah was sitting at! I growled inwardly. She was probably spreading some rumors about me. You can't trust anyone anymore, can you?!

But it was this one guy looking at me really strange. I became slightly pissed. Then self conscious. I switched to my camera to see if I had anything on my face. Nope. The little bit of makeup on me was fine, I didn't have a pimple on my nose or anything. Why is he looking at me like that? It's creepy.

" Okay campers, welcome to shadow falls!" A voice said loudly.

a ginger and a brunette stood at the front of the cafeteria. The ginger spoke.

" For those of you who don't know me, my name is Holiday, and this is Sky Peacemaker." She nodded to the brunette beside her.

" Okay, campers who have attended shadow falls camp, you all go with Sky to get your Assigned cabins, and first timers, stay with me."

* * *

After everyone left, about fifteen of us remained.

" okay kids. Those of you who know why you are here, step tithe right wall , and those who don't, step to the left.

this must be what Sarah said about 'everything will be explained later.' I step to the left wall and stood by a boy with a lot, A LOT, of piercings. I lightly shuffle a step away from him.

" Miss Kylie Galen?" Holiday raised a eyebrow at a blond girl near the right wall.

" it's because i Went to that party, isn't it?" She blurted out.

" or is it cuz my parents are going to get a divorce?" She frowned.

" Students on the right. Go outside and find Sky. You all-" she nodded to the five or sixes teens on the left wall. "Come with me."

* * *

we walked to a cabin next to the cafeteria. It had three rows of desks in it and one large wooden desk in the front. I sat in one of the desks in the back row.

"okay," holiday said with a relaxed smile.

"what I am about to say is going to be a relief to most of you, because deep down you've known that something was...different. Some of you have known it all your life, some of you have only recently come upon your destiny,but either way, this is probably going to be a shock." she took a breath. "You all are special. Gifted."

a creepy pause flooded the room.

"difine Special." Someone said.

"we've all read about supernaturals, thing of legend, and from childhood,we're taught that they don't exist. The truth is that they do exist. Not everyone in the world is alike. And some of us are a lot more different than others. Some of us were born like this, some of us were changed. But no matter how this happened to you, if you are here, it is because this is your destiny. It was chosen for you."

"Wait a minute," Kylie said before she could stop herself. "What are ... I mean, are you saying that ... that things like ... like-"

"Vampires exist?" Pierced Guy asked. "Oh, shit. I knew I wasn't crazy. That's why I got really sick."

there was a long pause. My mind was chewing up the information like a horse and a bale or hay. Vampires? No way. But, that would explain Emrick's eyes and teeth. Oh,crappers! What kind of camp was I sent to?!

"That's right, Jonathon," Holiday said. "They exist. And yes, you were turned last week."

"I knew they weren't just dreams," said another girl. "The wolf I dreamed of. It was real."

Holiday nodded.

"No." Kylie held up her hand and shook her head.

"I'm not going to believe this."

Holiday looked at Kylie. "I'm not surprised that it's you, Kylie, who finds this the hardest to believe."

"What am I?" blurted out the other sandy-haired girl.

Holiday smiled at the girl and gave her a soft accepting look. "Your birth mother was fairy. You have healing gifts. And I know you have suspected this."

The girl's eyes widened with relief. "I healed my little sister, didn't I? My parents thought I was crazy,But I knew I'd done it. I felt it when it happened."

Holiday gazed at her. "That is sometimes the hardest part of this. Knowing what we know and not being able to share it with others. But very few ordinary humans can accept us for who we are. This is part of the reason you are here-to learn how to deal with your gifts and how to live in a normal world."

Fairy, werewolves, vampires! Oh my god! What's next?!

"Kylie?" Holiday said. "I know this is hard for you to accept."

"It isn't just hard. It's impossible. I don't believe-"

"But you are scared to ask, aren't you? Scared to ask the reasons you are here, because deep down, you know you belong here."

"I shouldn't be here, I haven't been having dreams of wolves. I have night terrors. I'm hardly able to remember my dreams. I haven't been bitten by a bat, and I haven't healed anyone."

I felt the same way.

"Vampires and werewolves are not the only supernaturals that exist." Holiday paused. "What do you want, Kylie? Proof?"

"Yeah, proof would be good," Kylie said. "But now you are going to tel me that you can't give me that, right? You're going to tel me some little speech about how I have to believe in it anyway, right?"

"No, actually, I planned on giving you the proof." She said.

The ginger pulled a cell phone from her pocket and made a call. "Can you send Perry into the office classroom? Thanks."

She placed the cell back in her pocket. "Now, all of you are welcome to stay and see this. Or if you'd like to go on out, each of you have a mentor waiting out front. They are here to answer your questions."

Why would I want to leave, I need some proof to believe this crap.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of footsteps in the front of the cabin. The door opened, and a blond boy walked into the room.

"Hi, Perry. It's good to see you again," Holiday said with a smile.

"It's good to be back." he said.

"It would make me very happy if you'd do the honor of showing us your special gift." Holiday said.

Perry grinned. "So you have some non-believers, do you?" Turning his head, he focused on Holiday. "What would you like to see?"

"Why don't we let Kylie decide?" Holiday looked at her. "Kylie, this is Perry Gomez, he's a very gifted shape-shifter, one of the most powerful ones there are. He can probably become anything you can imagine. So why don't you tell him what you'd like to see him become?"

I watched Kylie frowned "A ... unicorn."

"Unicorns don't exist," Perry said, his expression Said he felt insulted.

"They used to," Holiday said proudly.

"No shit?" Perry asked. "They really existed?"

"No shit," Holiday repeated. "But we should work on our language." She smiled. "Just think of a horse with a horn. I know you can do it."

He nodded, then he pressed his palms together and his black eyes rol back into his head. The air in the room suddenly felt weaker.

sparkles forming around his as if stars had been spilled around him, The hundreds of diamond-shaped twinkles twirled around him. Slowly,the sparkles fell onto the floor and left standing where Perry had once stood was a huge white unicorn with a bright pink horn on its head.

"oh my god!

"what the crap!?"

"how the freak?!"

"what the hell?!"

"Shit!"

"lord!" I gasped at the white horse in shock. Okay, I believe now.

"It's okay," Holiday said. "Perry, change back now."

"You guys should leave now," Holiday said with an authoritarian tone. Perry, back to his human form, and the rest of us walked out of the room.

I stepped out of the building, wondering what I was. There was a group of older teen standing outside of the building, probably the mentors that Holiday told us about. Some of the teens found their buddies and went on their way I looked around for anyone who was looking for their student to...teach or whatever.

"Hi!" A voice said behind me.

i jumped and swung around. A girl stood ,about my height, with long,wavy dark hair, brown eyes, and a few freckles on her smiled.

"sorry I scared you. I'm looking for a Nixie Viviane Murel Kasper. Have you seen her?"

"yes I have seen her. Why?"

"I am her mentor, I'm Izzy. What's your name?" She stuck out her hand.

i shook her hand and smiled. "Nixie Viviane Murel Kasper. It nice to meet you miss Izzy."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own shadow falls.**

Nixie's POV

Izzy and I walk walk down one of the trails as she talks. The thick woods hum with all the animal life. Birds, insects, maybe a deer or two.

" So, I'm a fairy?" I ask for the third time.

"yep. Isn't it great? I'm only half fairy, and that is cool, but you are a full blooded fairy. Amazing."

"How do you know that I am full fairy?"

"because that is how you are registered." She said it like I was supposed to know what that means.

"and that means what?" I asked.

" Your dad,your real dad, registered you as a full fairy when filling out paperwork for the FRU.

"the what?"

"federal research unit. They are what is in charge of keeping supers like us a secret from pedestrian humans. They keep tables on all the supernaturals."

" Do you know what my powers are?" I ask with excitement.

This is starting to get really cool. I always knew that I was a odd ball, but to be non human was almost beyond belief.

"You had a shrink right?" Izzy said.

I hated talking about my shrink. "Yeah why?"

" She is part fairy. She said that you often played with the cat she keeped, which showed signs of having the power to communicate with animals."

"I never communicated with animals, I just knew what they felt,or if they needed somthing."

She shrugged "that is more than any human does. And she said that you could always tell when she was upset, and subconsciously altered her emotions."

I frowned. "What? Alter emotions?"

" You tried to make her feel better. by touching her, you helped ebb the pain of stress."

"man I wish I knew I could do that! I would have loved to help my mom." We snickered.

silence.

"so... What are your power?" I asked out of politeness. I don't like having conversations with people.

"I can read emotions, understand animals, and heal." She said proudly.

"heal? You can do is that?" I said. That would be crazy cool.

"yep! I can heal things like cuts or bruises or things like that."

"cool." I look out at the greenery surrounding us.I take a deep breath in through my nose and grin at the earthy, moist sent.

"hey, Carl. Hi Corbett." She said and I look toward the trail. I see two tall guys walking toward us. One had red hair and the other had light brown hair.

" Hey Izzy." They said at the same time.

the tall one with brown hair kissed Izzy on the head. She giggled.

"Carl, this is Nixie. Nixie,Carl, my boyfriend ." She nodded to the other guy. "And Corbett."

I nodded to them both. "Hi."

" Carl here is a Warlock, and Corbett is a shapeshifter." She said.

" Most of the stories I've heard say that wiccans and fairies are like... Sworn enemies." I frown. How would that play out?

"oh, no one pays attention to that sort of thin any more. Well, exept werewolves." Carl smiled down at Izzy.

" Yeah, the elders still have those beliefs." Izzy said. "Now, sorry Carl, but I am taking Her to her cabin before lunch. I'll see you." She waved him off.

"He seemed nice." I said a while later.

" He is, we have been dating for almost a year."

"wow."

we walked in silence until she lead me up some wooden steps into a small cabin. We walked in and three suite cases a blue backpack, and two purses were resting by a small table. One red, one green and one... Grey.

I flinch a the thought of staying with a vampire or a werewolf for the next two months.

" None of the supernaturals here, like, have other people... On the menu. Right?"

"Nah. Sure, vampires have to have some human blood to survive, but they are all good people."

"if you say so." I say. But I am still cautious.

I bend down and pick up a tag on the grey suit case and read my name. And I picked up the backpack and found my initials monogrammed on the back.

" I guess that those are your things. So, I guess, pick a room." Izzy said.

I opened a door that lead to a room and frowned. The room was, well, ugly. The walls were made of dark wood. A lighter colored desk sat at the end of the room. A gold, over-stuffed chair and a equally over-stuffed brown couch sad under a large window. A bed sat, centered in the room, head up against the wall. The bed had No sheets,pillows or blankets, gust a grey-blue mattress.

"well. It could be worse." I sighed.

* * *

We went to the cafeteria after I put my bed together. Izzy introduced me to the fairy table. I sat beside Izzy and the the new half fairy, Helen.

"so you are a fairy?" One of them asked me.

"that's what I was told." I said.

"I was just wondering, because your pattern is a bit off." She frowned.

"Pattern?" I question. Then regret it, because they all gave me weird looks.

" The different patterns you see when you look at a human or Fae, or shapeshifter.

" You know, when you look at someone and twitch your eyebrows and you see the lines and color." A tall fae bow with green eyes and lighter hair said.

" I see patterns in people's head, but I always thought that it was my imagination. I never knew it ment somthing." I frown.

" Well now you do! Hey, look at that table." Izzy pointed to a table across the room.

I twitch my eyebrows and see that all of them have the same pattern.

" Those are the wickann group." Izzy said. And over there. She pointed to the table behind theirs.

They all shared the same pattern too. They had a straitish line with triangle shapes in the center.

"those are the table in front of us are shapeshifters. And the table at the end of room are the werewolves."

That is Sarah's table. So she's a were.

" I'm going to get my lunch." I was starving.

i walked over to the line and pick up a tray.

I feel someone stand behind me. I turn and see Sarah and two other people behind her.

" Hi Nixie." She said, picking up a food tray.

" Hey, Sarah. What's up?" I say.

" Nothing, um... I would li,e you to meet my friends-"

" your pack?" I ask.

" Yeah, I'm guessing that you took that well."

" Pretty much. It took someone named Perry to turn into a unicorn before I really let go."

" Perry turned into a unicorn?" The girl behind Sarah sneered.

"Nixie, this is Anna." Sarah nodded to the girl. "And this is Sam." She nodded to a tall blond guy behind her. He was the one that was staring at me earlier.

" Hello." I smile to be polite.

they both nodded in recognition as I stepped forward to get my meal.

"were rooming together, isn't that cool?" She said with a bit of excitement.

" Yeah." I say. It would be nice to room with someone that you simi-know.

"do you know who else is rooming with us?" I ask.

" I think she is a shapeshifter named... Brittni, or breanna, or something." She pondered.

"I went and claimed the room on the right, if you don't mind."

" Yeah, I saw that. I really don't care which room I get." She said as I picked up my tray of food, grabbed a Pepsi and went back to sit with the fairies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah's POV

It was introduction time. The order went by last name, so a was about the fifth person to go. In stood up, said my name, and that I was a werewolf. That is about it. People came and went. Werewolf, vampire, fairy. Whatever. I saw that chick this had a closed mind step up.

" Hi, I'm Kylie Galen." She all said. Just her name.

"Kylie here has powers like ghost whispering,that make her closed minded. She is not trying to be rude, it is her nature." Holiday jumped in.

Interesting, so, she is not a total bitch,but she is a ghost whisperer. I feel bad for whoever is rooming with her.

I really wasn't paying attention until Holiday called out Nixie's name.

" Hello,I'm Nixie Kasper,and I am a Fairy. I was told I could read emotions and animals."

She went back to sitting with the fairies. Animals, hu. After that I wasn't really paying attention, though I did catch some strange last names. Ledbetter, Merica, O'poly, Rammsbottom.

"What did y'all think of Nixie?" I asked, Looking at our leader, Lucas.

" She seems okay. Stran pattern, though." Lucas said, glancing at Nixie.

" Why?" Fredricka asked.

",well, I'm rooming with her, so I was just wondering."

Sam chimed in "She looks nervous at the fairy table."

Ann looks back at the fairy table " yeah, didn't you say that she was sent hear because she had a issue with people?"

" Not really, she said that her parents Think that she is anti-social 'cause she don't have any friends."

" She must have it bad if she doesn't have one friend." Ann frowned.

" Alone people don't normally last very long." Sam said.

" Excuse me." Lucas got up and ran off.

" Ok, Kay." I shrug. " I know, Sam,and I pity her. When I thought that she was kinda cool, she just shut down."

" What do you mean by shut down?" Fredricka asked.

Oh great. We got her involved. " one minute we were laughing, the next she would hardly open her mouth."

" Did she act bitchy?"

"No, just...distant." I said.

" Humph." The girl moaned.

* * *

I walked with Nixie to out cabin. It was not to far from the dinning hall, just at the end of one trail. She didn't say anything to me. She was still acting different. It was starting to bug me.

"what did the faes think of you?" I ask.

" Don't know. They probably thought that I was weird."

" With your pattern?"

She nodded.

" Do you think that you fit in with them?"

" No." She said flatly.

" Why."

" They were all, preppy and chatter-y, and overly outgoing."

" And your not?"

She glared up at me. The first bit of eye contact in the hour. " there were too many people for me to be comfortable with." I might be getting through to her.

" I hear ya. Maybe your part were." I nudge her elbow.

" Maybe." She said quietly.

We walk up the cabin porch and I hear shuffling inside. Nixie opened the door and we turned to see a blond chick by the bathroom.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey."

" 'Sup."

" my name is Bethany." She nodded. "Am I rooming with you two?"

" I guess. My name is Sarah, and this is-"

" I'm Nixie." She extended her hand and Bethany shook it.

" So, Werewolf,... Fairy I think, and a shapeshifter. This should be good."

I caught Nixie twitching her eyebrows at the blond, checking her pattern.

" Are you new Nixie?"

" Yeah. I get to come here and find out people like you exist." She smiled. It looked forced.

" Hold up. So you didn't know that you are a fae?"

" Not till I came here."

" So your parents lied to you?" Cyra questions.

" My parents adopted me."

" Oh," Cyra stopped. " if you don't mind, what happened to your real parents?"

" My mom died during child birth and ,my dad was shot."

"oh my God. I'm so sorry."

" It doesn't matter. I love my adoptive parents like they were my own."

the mood darkened a little. The air seemed heavier.

" I'm glad i don't have to room with some dirty ass vamp." I smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

" Or a which." Bethany smiled.

" I don't get this whole, hate the other species thing." Nixie went into her room.

" Is she okay?"

" I don't know. She seemed okay on the bus, then she just clamped up."

" Is it cause I asked about her parents?"

" I don't think so. She was fine when I talked to her about it."

" Well, I hope she's okay." Bethany sighed.


End file.
